GuS: The Impaling
by danieltetsuya
Summary: a short story of unlikely love.


Chapter 1 – The First Impaling

Daniel was laying on the bed alone in his room, the street lighting of Bovington streaming in through his window. He looked at the alarm clock to his left. It was coming up to midnight on Friday, and his parents weren't home yet. Oh, that's right. They had gone to Wales for the weekend to see his brother, Cat, and left him at home to fend for himself. All he had eaten that day was a bite of Dwarf's boipussy, and now he hungered. Dwarf had gone home, and he was currently in the corner of his room in the fetal position, one hand clasping his sore arse. Suddenly, Daniel heard a noise at the front door. Was it a break-in? He grabbed his lego darth maul lightsaber and creeped towards the door of his room. He could hear 2 people walking around in the hall. He grasped his lightsaber harder than ever and prepared himself for the face-off. This is what he'd been training for in the army anyway, right?

They were coming up the stairs. He could hear both of their footsteps on the carpet. One pair was heavy, while he could hardly hear the other. They were coming straight for his room! Daniel braced himself against the wall in front of the door. A hand grabbed the handle, and the door slowly creaked open. As soon as he could get his hand through the gap, he grabbed the crotch of the intruder and pulled him into the room. Daniel skilfully unzipped the intruder's trousers and whipped out the cock he found inside. Without a moment of Hesitation, he shoved his Lego darth maul lightsabre down the intruder's urethra. The man screamed, half in pain and half in pleasure…

That scream… It somehow seemed familiar. He looked up at the man standing in front of him. It sounded like his great-grandson, Storm. He looked up, and sure enough, it was none other than Storm Kiyama. Behind him was Daniel's mother, Dakette. The three of them stood there frozen, with Daniel's Darth Maul Lego lightsabre half-impaling Storm's now-erect penis. As soon as they realised the situation they were in, Daniel removed his treasured lego piece from his great-grandson's urethra and pulled back. Storm pulled his trousers up and backed out of the room. Dak was the first to speak up.  
"Daniel, I hev told you to stop sticking zhings in people's ürethras!" Dak said, scolding his son for the umpteenth time.  
"Fuck off mum, I thought you were fucking intruders! You should have said something." Daniel replied defiantly, like the cunt he is. At least he wasn't as much of a cunt as Cat.  
"Don't talk to your mom like that, Danilego." Storm said. Daniel was now being told off by his great-grandson. Shit was, like, cashn't.

Once things had calmed down, Dak explained to Daniel that his father was still in Wales, but Storm had had some issues with accommodation, so she'd brought him back here for the weekend. They had a bite to eat from the scraps of food left in the fridge, then went to bed. Since there wasn't much space and the sofa had had a drink spilled on it, Storm would have to sleep on a mattress in Daniel's room. They got changed into pyjamas, then got comfortable a safe distance from each other.  
"Hey Daniel… you know, about what happened earlier…" Storm began.  
"I already fucking said I'm sorry, okay? Shush your face, you cockgobbling git." Daniel cut him off.  
"No, that's what I mean… I actually kinda enjoyed it, you know? Like it hurt but it felt so good at the same time…"  
Daniel sat up in his bed, looking at Storm confusedly. He looked to his prized Darth Maul lightsabre, then back to the man in his room.  
"Did you really enjoy it?" asked Daniel, like he couldn't believe anyone else actually enjoyed the sensation of a plastic stick impaling their manhood.  
"Yeah, and you know I'm Danish, so Lego is like a massive turn-on for me. It's pretty much all I can think of all day apart from the odd thought of liquorice or beer. So, feeling it so deep in such a sensitive spot made me feel something I've never felt before…" Storm trailed off, almost longingly.  
"Well, you know I could let you try it again… But no gay shit, you hear me? If you dare lay a finger on me, I swear I'll roundhouse kick you in the throat." Daniel shot Storm a threatening look. Or at least something that was meant to be a threatening look, but Daniel looking like a half-eaten jacket potato with tuna & sweetcorn didn't help. He took the lightsaber from the bedside table and sat down on the floor next to Storm. Without saying a word, Storm pulled down his pyjamas and revealed his towering cock, which was already throbbing from anticipation.  
"No homo. You'd better fucking say it too, Storm" Daniel snapped.  
"No Homeo, Bromeo…" Storm replied cheekily.  
"NO GAY SHIT REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Daniel screamed, then got up and instantly roundhouse kicked Storm in the fucking throat. Storm fell back against the wall, trying to breathe.  
"Eat my ankles, bitch." He said to the half-limp, barely breathing body in front of him.

Storm's throat eventually buffed out, and he could inhale the sweet stench of Daniel's room once again. Daniel was sitting on his bed, staring at his great-grandson with displeasure.  
"I thought I told you. No. Gay. Shit." He stood up.  
"Now, do you want to do this or not?" Daniel asked.  
"Sorry… I just got a little excited, is all. You know how it is with Danes and Lego ?"  
"Did you just say an emoji out loud? How in the fuck?"  
"Shhhh… it'll be our little secret ?"

Storm and Daniel sat down once again on the mattress. Storm's pyjamas were already down, and his erection returned upon seeing the Lego lightsaber. It was quite substantial, and it twitched when Daniel's rough fingers caressed the shaft. It looked more like he was giving Storm a blowjob than stabilising the member before insertion. Storm was staring at the Lego piece approaching his manhood with anticipation. Daniel slowly inserted the red pole into Storm's urethra, upon which Storm moaned softly, his pulsating manspire replying in turn. Shit was mad cash. Daniel was beginning to enjoy it too. Cash indeed. The rod slid slowly deeper into the ecstatic man's cockhole. Storm's moans got gradually louder, and Daniel began thrusting the lightsaber in and out. Daniel leaned in closer, and Storm's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Fuck it, gay shit ain't so bad after all. Kiss me, you cunt." Daniel whispered in Storm's ear, seemingly in a trance. He then pressed his lips on Storm's. Storm returned the kiss and pushed back against Daniel's lips. They were now engaged in a full-on facebattle. Daniel continued thrusting the Lego rod in and out of his partner's urethra. Storm was now nearing his climax, and his eyes once again rolled back in his head. Suddenly, Storm's throbbing manspire twitched majestically, like it was ready to erupt. Daniel removed the lightsaber and Storm's hot cum shot up into the air, some of it even got onto Daniel's face. He curiously licked the salty jizz, but then recoiled in shock and disgust.

"What the fuck are we doing!?" Daniel said, standing up and staggering backwards. Storm's post-nut clarity was kicking in too, and he looked at Daniel disgustedly. They both quietly cleaned themselves up and lay down to sleep.  
"Not a fucking word about this to anyone. If you do, I'll roundhouse kick you in the throat again." Daniel said quietly to Storm.

They didn't say anything else and went to sleep facing away from each other.


End file.
